Companion Guide
Companion Guide: Having NPC friends! But wait, Tutorial author! You've skipped Companion Panel Mercenary! Why is that? The Mercenary feature is one of thing that you don't get off the bat in the tutorial. Getting a companion will requires something very special. You'll have to hire NPCs, or capture NPCs. The hiring NPCs cost murai, and can be found around in the town. This is one of instance that I'll provide! One of the thing to note of, having four basic mercenaries that can be found scattered around in the town will be scaled to your level. So if you're level 5, they'll be level five. They will join you in your battle, as long as preference to summon them is ticked in preference section. Another fun fact, is TOTAL CONTROL! If you hates having to waste your time controlling NPCs, you can also turn that off in Preference as well. They're located underneath Total Control Options, note however that if you're not party leader. They'll have to turn off their Total Control option as well so that rounds can go smoother much faster. Once you hired your first basic mercenary. You can open Mercenary box, and you'll see your first mercenary standing in the section like this next picture! You'll notice there are three icons above the mercenary. There is - Obviously the Mercenaries icon. The Youkai Icon icon as Summoner The Prisoner Icon! Youkai The Youkai is one of the feature, and only mercenaries exclusive to Summoner class characters. Unlike mercenaries, or enslaved mercenaries. They are not scaled to level, and they have friendship meters, and they must be leveled constantly in battle. They requires favourite items that you must give, and you must increase friendship meter as well. You can access Youkai immediately if you're summoner, by going to the door that has no building behind it, and it's just standing in it loneliness. Once you get in there, you'll see many variety of youkai walking around. You can interact with them, and you can try to befriend them. Note that not all youkai will befriend you, some of requirements is based on your stats, or what you have. So don't expect to get all the youkais! Prisoners! Finally, one of most awesome, and cooler feature that's way better than hiring mercenaries in town, is Prisoners! The benefit of having prisoners, and hiring them into mercenaries is that they'll alway remain at that level. So even if you've done a Legend Extension. They'll always be level 60, if you've captured a prisoner that is level 60! Unlike hired mercenaries you get in early game, they'll not downgrade level, and can be very worthwhile to invest into to just have three level 60 to 75 mercenaries to use to help you level up faster to level 60 again! But wait - How do we capture prisoners? Simple! It's a Talent, remember the talent I've shown you in tutorial guide? Well, here's this picture again! By investing into detainment, and getting the abilities to capture prisoners, and holding onto prisoners. You can convert prisoners into being your mercenaries, and they'll help you fight on the battleground as long as the option to bring them in is enabled. So go forth, players who want army, go forth! And brings yourself the glory of war! Comparison: Town hired mercenaries vs Prisoner-hired mercenaries Town hired mercenaries have following features - They're scaled to your levels. They can have new abilities, and way more abilities compared to prisoner-hired mercenaries. They'll leave your party if they're defeated! Prisoner-hired mercenaries have following features - They're always on the level that you've captured, and hired from. 60 is still level 60! They cannot have new abilities, aside from fewer abilities they have since captured. They will never leave your party, even if defeated. Hopes you enjoy this guide! Category:Learning the game Category:Tutorial Category:Guides Category:Mercenaries Category:Companions Category:Allies